Buffy the déjà vu slayer
by Frost Merry Darkness Luver
Summary: Buffy falls through the portal in 5th season to land in her drowned first season body. BA. I had this story under animebuffbob but i had some problems with it.
1. PrologueChapter 1

Prologue

Buffy looked at her sister, "Tell everyone I love them."

She hugged Dawn and fell onto the portal. It slowly sucked her life away, letting her body fall to the ground.

Everyone stared at the body. No one thought this could happen. They knew logically that one day Buffy would die, but they never saw it coming. They thought she would live till she was really old then die. Possibly outlive them all.

She wasn't the oldest living slayer for nothing. No one saw Dawn disappear into the inky black distance, as a rip created behind her. It pulled her in.

Chapter 1

Buffy sat up a little. Her neck hurt, unbelievably. She hurt, that was a good thing, it meant she was still alive. She put her hand to the pain in her neck, when she pulled it away, she realized it was blood. She wiped her hand off on her jeans and looked around her. Angel squatted next to her on one side and Xander on the other.

"Angel, Oh my gosh!"

She fell into him and kissed him passionately. He returned the kiss with equal fever; it was starting to really heat up when Xander coughed trying to get their attention.

Realizing she had no sense of where she was, she stood up and asked, "Where am I?"

"The Master's cave."

"I haven't been here in 4 years, what am I doing in here again?"

Xander looked at her strangely.

Before he could say anything though, she asked, "Where is Dawn? Is she ok? Is Spike with her? Did the spell work, is Tara ok?"

"Who are Dawn and Tara?"

"My sister and Willow's girlfriend, silly. Although, you might not know that because this is my past."

"What are you talking about?" Xander asked looking at her like she was crazy.

"It doesn't matter. Let's go."

Angel and Xander nodded and the three of them left the cave.

Buffy headed to the school.

"Angel put your game face on."

"Already ahead of you."

She nodded and took the stairs to the balcony.

Buffy reached the roof where the master was.

"You are supposed to be dead!" the Master exclaimed.

"I may be dead, but I'm still pretty, which is more then I can say for you," Buffy smiled saying just as she remembered having said it once before.

She punched him in the ribs before he could say anything.

He flew back. It looked like she had all her strength of the Buffy who had fallen through the portal and landed here.

She picked him up and threw him through the glass directly above the table she knew would turn him to bones.

Afterwards she jumped through the whole and landed beside him.

She looked around, all she could see was an ax. She picked it up and sliced and diced the Master's bones, till all that was left were itty bitty Master pieces. She threw the ax to the side and looked around.

Giles, Ms. Calendar, Cordelia and Willow were staring at her wide eyed.

"Nobody can try to resurrect him now."

They kept staring. Angel and Xander chose that moment to walk in.

"I hear there's a dance tonight!" Angel spoke up.

"We saved the world, I say we party!" Buffy exclaimed.

"The world is doomed," Giles said exasperatedly.

"You look pretty!" Angel complimented.

Buffy smiled, "Thankyou!"


	2. Los Angelus

Chapter 2 Los Angelus

Buffy walked out of her dad's house toting her dad's credit card. He had given her strict orders that it was now hers. When she returned to Sunnydale, she could use it there also. Her father hadn't done this when she had come here the first time. Although, she had made him feel quite guilty for not coming to visit much. She didn't regret it. This would be the last time she would ever see him, this summer. Next summer she ran away to LA, but she stayed away from her father. The following year she was dealing with Angel leaving. Then it seemed pointless to come after that. Her dad didn't seek her out. There was no point.

Buffy headed to the mall. She didn't really want to see any of her old friends from Hemry. They were a bunch of snobs anyway. The only one worth his salt was Pike and she didn't even know if he had stuck in LA after she left. They had dated up until about a month before she left LA. They had broken up but had remained close. Then the whole ordeal with the burning of the high school gym had happened. She had not seen him since that night.

She started to do a sweep of the mall, much like she would do a cemetery in Sunnydale. She walked by all the shops and decided where she would like and planned out where to go first. She was going to deck herself out in more "modern" clothes. She was looking for something more like she wore in a couple years. More leather that is for sure. 

Angelus would be so proud. He had such a "deep" impact on her wardrobe.

* * *

**Five years into the future**

Angelus stood in the Hyperion hotel. The idiots could do nothing to stop him. The only one who even stood a chance was dead. He laughed at his work. Fred lay dead in a pool of her own blood almost looked like she was asleep except for the blood with the phone in her head at the receptionists' desk. Gun he had strung up in chains nearly tortured to death. Wesley was no fun he had just snapped his neck. Cordy, had managed to go to Sunnydale before he had gotten to her. That is where he was headed next. He walked out of the hotel. Only he himself knew that Angel had never actually destroyed the Gem of Amara. He had hidden it where no one could find it, just in case. It was sad that he had not realized to his own stupidity that Angelus could get out and know exactly where it was. 

Dru and Darla were in town, but he planned on killing them on the way out of town. They were an annoyance, nothing more. He had long gotten past needing them. They would just get in the way. 

He grabbed the Gem of Amara and placed it on his hand and grabbed his Claddagh ring. Even he knew, the loss of Buffy affected him more than others thought. He placed it on his ring finger and walked out into the sun. 

What met him shocked him….

* * *

AN: I'm sorry this is so short. I just wanted to start writing this soon. I still haven't decided whether I actually want to bring Dawn back or not. I wrote her falling into the "black hole" originally with that intention, but now it is just a side note. You know one of those, if Buffy no longer exists to take care of the sister that doesn't exist, she no longer exists, but who knows. I came up with something else. I'm thinking of bringing Pike into the next chapters. If you would like me to bring him to Sunnydale then please review and tell me. I will start the next chapter as soon as I put this one up!


	3. Shopping with Angelus

Chapter 3

Buffy walked into Victoria Secrets, but when she did, she bumped into someone. She started to say sorry, but then she glanced up and the words caught in her throat.

**Angelus' POV**

Buffy was standing in front of him. Buffy is dead, so what is she doing in front of the Hyperion.

"What are you doing in Victoria Secrets in the middle of the day, not that anytime of day would be a common thing for you in this store, Angel. Did you follow me here to tell me some cryptic message?"

"What are you talking about Buffy? We are in front of the Hyperion and you have been dead for 2 years. So, I ask, what are you doing here?"

"Angel, I am obviously not dead. The last time I died, Xander revived me, remember, you were standing right there. And then I practically made out with you before I came to my senses."

"Willow came to me after you jumped off the tower and told me you were dead. A couple months later, she told me that they had tried and failed to resurrect you from the dead."

"We went to the dance afterwards…"

They both seemed to realize what the other was talking about at the same time and so they spoke simultaneously, "Wait, Willow tried to resurrect me? So that means that you are from the future also!" "Are you talking about the summer before your junior year?"

"Are you saying I'm in the past?" Angelus asked.

"Yes, you are in the past, as am I. When I jumped off that tower, I landed but I landed in the body of my Sophomore self. I had just died and Xander had performed CPR. Upon seeing you, I kissed you. I was a little confused and I confused everyone else when I mentioned, Tara and Dawn. You didn't even say anything when I mentioned Spike."

"Dawn disappeared after you did. No one knows where she is."

Buffy nodded. She thought that might have happened. Although, there was no one to take her away. She probably was restored to her natural form by the PTB."

"I walked out of the Hyperion one minute and I'm here the next," Angelus muttered.

"What did you do before you left?"

"I put on the Gem of Amara and my Claddagh ring."

Buffy looked up at that. She pulled a chain out of her shirt and showed it to Angelus.

"You haven't given this to me yet, so I couldn't exactly wear it in public. It is one of the few things I have from the future. I kept my strength. I have the strength of future me in the body of this me."

Angelus thought to himself, 'she has no idea that I'm Angelus. Although then again, I haven't really acted like Angelus yet either.'

Angelus leaned down and kissed her. Buffy leaned up to met him halfway.

It was good to see Buffy again. He hadn't seen her in 5 years. Three of which soul boy had been in control and two she had been dead.

"I'm here shopping. I plan to max out my dad's credit card. Or get as close to doing it as possible."

"Do you want help? I don't mind seeing the clothing," Angelus glances up at the store he had just 'walked out' of, "and helping you pick out what looks good on you," as he finished, he grinned wolfishly in what was sure to be a purely Angelus not Angel way.

Buffy nodded distractedly and said, "That is fine, but you stay out here while I pick out some lingerie."

"Are you sure you don't want my help?"

"You can help carry my bags if you want!"

"How about we rent a limo and then have the clothing sent to the limo?"

"Alright, that sounds like a plan."

A couple hours later, they were walking into the food court for lunch, or mostly just Buffy's lunch. Angelus had gone and gotten some "pig's blood". In actual fact, he had killed a girl and drained her and put her blood in different containers so that he could drink it discreetly without Buffy noticing.

They had been sitting there for about ten minutes, when a boy with dark hair and a leather jacket walked up.

'She has a thing for leather!' Angelus grinned after noticing the look she gave the boy.

"Buffy what are you doing in LA! Last I heard, you moved to Sunnydale after the gym burned."

"I did, my father still lives here. He gave me a credit card to do what I please with. So I'm making a dent in this months limit," Buffy said.

"Still the same Buffy, I see!"

Angelus growled lowly at this. This guy was starting to piss him off.

"Angel, I would like you to meet my ex from Hemry, Pike. Pike this is my ex from Sunnydale, Angel."

"Who said anything about ex. We haven't started dating technically," Angel whispered "suggestively" or at least that is what it was supposed to look like to Pike so that he was left in no doubt that they were "thinking" of getting back together into Buffy's ear.

"He looks older than you," Pike said morosely.

Buffy giggled at this. It was true Angel is older than her, by a good century or two and some odd decades.

"He is older than me. Guys he knows the truth," Buffy said to both so that they wouldn't be antsy around the other.

"Which truth?" Angelus whispered in her ear again.

"The Vampire Slayer truth," Buffy whispered back.

Angelus nodded.

"So you know the truth about vampires?" Pike asked seriously.

Angelus responded by laughing, "Of course I do. It is how we met. She was on her way to the Bronze, a local club in Sunnydale, and I was following her. She knocked me on my ass and I told her I wouldn't bite. I became as she likes to fondly call me, Mr. Cryptic Guy. I show up warn her of danger and disappear into the night."

"If you are Mr. Cryptic Guy then why do you look like you are hanging out? And why are you both in LA?"

"I'm visiting with Buffy and helping her with her shopping," Angelus smirked.

He was having fun. Buffy hadn't noticed he wasn't Angelus yet and Pike was fun to mess with.

**Buffy's POV**

Angel was being possessive. It was almost Angelus like in nature, but considering he hadn't attacked her yet, she would give him the benefit of the doubt. It was nice to see jealous possessive Angel again. She hadn't seen her Angel in years. She glanced back at Angel and smirked. When she had bought her clothes at Victoria Secrets, she had bought some specifically cause she knew he would like them. It was naughty, but she had fun.

Angel had insisted on her buying some leather while they were in other stores. She glanced back at Pike and noticed she had missed something he had said.

All she heard was Angel's response, "I'm visiting with Buffy and helping her with her shopping."

Buffy nodded at this.

"I have know Angel almost since I moved to Sunnydale."

She had just finished her lunch and Angel said, "Well, I think it is time to go back to your dad's house. We wouldn't want him to worry about where you are or who you are with."

Angel sneered as he said this. That look was purely Angelus. She would have to talk to him on the way home. She was beginning to wonder who was actually with her. Things were starting to add up and she wasn't liking the math.


End file.
